The present invention relates to a hand-held portable sharpener which can be carried in the pocket or suspended from a part of a person's clothing by means of a suitable tie, such as a chain.
By way of background, hand-held portable sharpeners having a cylindrical sharpening stone and end caps are known. However, devices of this type, when used, permit the knife to rotate circumferentially about the cylindrical surface whereby a constant sharpening angle of a knife blade relative to the stone cannot be maintained.